1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid container and more particularly to a liquid container with an applicator means such as an applicator brush for containing a cosmetic liquid such as an eyebrow coloring agent or rouge.
2. Prior Art
There have been known liquid containers for cosmetics, each provided with an applicator brush in the form of a writing brush, wherein the cosmetic liquid contained in the container is supplied to a tip of the brush at a low rate by pushing a push button provided at a bottom of the container by a finger.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, which illustrates a preferred embodiment of the present invention but is also good for understanding a fundamental structure of a conventional container of the type as described above because of their similarity, such a conventional container has a cylinder 11 for forming a central pressurized chamber A comprising a lower cylindrical member 2 and an upper cylindrical member 3. A return spring 12 is arranged between said lower cylindrical member 2 and said upper cylindrical member 3. The upper cylindrical member 3 and the lower cylindrical member 2 are axially slidable relative to each other. A container body 1 for containing liquid is fitted to said lower cylindrical member 2. An applicator brush 4 and a holder sleeve 6 are fitted to said upper cylindrical member 3. A suction valve 9 is provided in the lower cylindrical member 2 and a discharge valve 5 is provided in the upper cylindrical member 3. When a push button 18 provided at a bottom of the container 1 is pushed in so that the container body 1 and the lower cylindrical member 2 are forcibly pushed into the upper cylindrical member 3, a pressure of the liquid contained in the pressurized chamber A increases and the pressurized liquid pushes up a valve body 15 of the discharge valve 5 against a resilient body 14. Then, the valve body 15 is separated from a valve seat 16 of the discharge valve 5 to open the discharge valve 5 so that the liquid in the pressurized chamber A is supplied to the applicator brush 4. When the liquid is supplied to the brush 4 so that the pressurized chamber A becomes under negative pressure, the suction valve 9 is opened to transfer a certain amount of liquid from the container body 1 into the pressurized chamber A. When the liquid is transferred from the container body 1 so that the container body 1 becomes under negative pressure, a bottom cover 8 provided in the container body 1 goes up to offset the negative pressure.
It has been desired that the liquid contained in a liquid container with an applicator brush as described above can be supplied to the brush tip not only by a pushing action but also by a revolving action of the user.